


Tomorrow Will Come

by amybri2002



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M, and relationships if there are any other major ones, anyway it's been like three days and i'm still emotional about these lot, i'll add characters to the list as they show up, so i'm writing a prequel so they can be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: All Lex wants is to get out of Hatchetfield, to get to California where she and her sister can start a new life. But navigating her current life in Hatchetfield is proving to be more difficult that it seems. However, returning to school after having taken a year off, she meets a boy who just might change that.*[TLDR; i'm sad that they didn't get to california so i'm writing this so they can get there.]*
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Tomorrow Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing somethings other than sanders sides? yeah, never thought i'd see the day either. 
> 
> but! hello! thank you for clicking in this fic! 
> 
> this is a prequal to black friday that i'm writing because ethan is making me sad and he (plus lex and hannah) deserved better. also i'm lowkey obsessed with black friday rn so like what are you expecting. 
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy this?

The morning sun warmed her skin as she walked down the street, wishing that she was anywhere else. California - that's where she wanted to be. Away from Hatchetfield, away from her mom, away from this life.

But she couldn't leave. Not yet. This was her first day back at school, the first day of her trying to get her shit back together. If she could just get through this year, pass her exams and get some sort of qualifications, she could get a job and save up and soon enough she would be _out of here_. Just her and Hannah, starting a brand new life.

"Okay, Banana, here we are," Lex said, spinning ninety degrees and letting go of her little sisters hand. "Just head on through that gate-"

"Don't leave."

Lex sighed and closed her eyes. "Hannah-"

"Don't leave."

She crouched down so that she was eye level with Hannah and attempted to smile, but she was afraid it came off as more passive aggressive. "You need to go to school, and so do I. So just head on through the gate, I'm sure your friends are waiting on the other side."

Hannah looked down.

"I'll be back later," Lex promised. "As soon as school has ended for you, I'll be standing right here to take you home, okay?"

Hannah kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "Right here?"

"Right here," Lex confirmed. "As soon as you leave the gate."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Hannah's head tilted up, looking through the school gates. "What if it's bad?"

Lex shook her head. "It won't be bad. You'll have fun. You like school, remember?"

"I _liked_ school," Hannah said.

"So what's different now?" Lex asked.

Hannah didn't respond.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid off." Lex rose back up, now looking down at Hannah who still wouldn't budge. "Hey, how about after school we go to the bakery? I'll get you one of those cakes that you love."

Hannah glanced up. "The yellow icing?"

Lex smiled. "The yellow icing. If you make it though the school day, I'll get you one. As a treat."

Hannah smiled back. "Okay."

"Then it's settled!" Lex stood back. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Right here?"

"Right here."

"Goodbye."

Hannah turned and walked through the gates, and Lex let out a sigh of relief. She stayed for a moment longer, watching Hannah until she entered the building, just to be sure that she got there alright. When Lex was certain that her sister was safe, she turned and continued on her journey to her own school, a couple streets over.

She silently cursed herself for promising to buy Hannah that cake, having no idea where she would get the money from. There wasn't really anyone at school who'd lend her a couple dollars, but theft wasn't really off the table...

_Shut up_ , she told herself. _Obviously theft is off the table._ She couldn't get into too much trouble this year. Not after the trainwreck that last year was. She just needed to make her way through high school, secure a good enough job, and get out of this town.

She'd find the money somewhere. She must have had a few coins lying in the bottom of her backpack - she could check later at school. And if not, she could always cut back on lunch. She'd snatched a couple dollars off the table before she left the house, whilst her mom was still asleep, so that she'd have a little money to spend on lunch - she'd already used up the rest of their food for Hannah's lunch. It wasn't as if Lex needed to eat, though. She'd be fine.

But of course, if she was _really desperate_ , maybe she'd be able to make the workers at the bakery pity her. She'd done that act a little more times than she probably should have, and it didn't always work but it wasn't as if she didn't have a shot. Maybe she'd get lucky and be served by an employee that didn't want to murder her.

Lex reached her own school far too soon for her liking. Part of her wanted to carry on walking around the back of the school for a cigarette before classes started, but she stopped herself, because this was the year that she'd be _responsible_. If not for her sake, then at least for Hannah's. Besides, she didn't have any on her - deliberately, as she'd known that it would be far too tempting if she did.

She walked through the gates and towards the building, eyes locked on the ground and hands in her pockets, trying her best not to draw any attention. People were probably wondering what she was doing back, what she was doing last year. Or maybe people had already forgotten about her, maybe nobody really cared about her presence at the school - that seemed to be the far more likely option, the more she thought about it.

Somebody shoved past her shoulders in the hallway, causing her to stumble to the side and almost fall over it. After regaining her balance, Lex glared at the culprit. "Hey, watch it, asshole!" she shouted.

The culprit turned around and looked at her, a mixture of concern, regret, and fear swirling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Fuck off!" Lex turned around and began walked in the opposite direction, not really caring about what the guy had to say for himself. She didn't want to start a fight, not yet. Not so early in the school year.

_Just make it past today_ , she told herself, turning a corner to head round the long way to class.

When she reached her classroom, she continued with her eyes locked on the ground, and found a seat at the back window. Slumping down in her chair, she looked out across the field, realising that she didn't miss this at all.

_It's just this year_ , she kept reminding herself. _Then California_.

Somebody sat down next to her and she groaned. "Do I know you?"

Placing his bag under the table, the guy replied, "We just met."

She turned her head towards him, confused before she realised who it was. "Oh, God. Seriously?" It was that guy, the one who had quite literally bumped into her.

"I just wanted to apologise," he said. "Really, I didn't mean to push you."

Lex rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't."

"I'm telling the truth." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm really sorry."

"Well." She closed her eyes. "Now that you've apologised or whatever, you can go and sit with your friends and leave me the fuck alone."

He blinked. "I was actually-"

"Okay, class, settle down," the teacher said, walking into the classroom. He began to take the register and teach his lesson, so the guy didn't budge.

Lex supposed that meant she was stuck with him for the rest of the school year. Perfect. Just _perfect_.

She spent the first lesson not really paying attention and instead stealing glances at him every now and again. He had dark brown, curled hair, shaven a little at the back, and wore a worn-down black leather jacket. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on the lesson, although every now and then he'd glance at Lex and she would quickly look away.

When the lesson ended, Lex stood up and grabbed her bag, attempting to exit the classroom before he could talk to her again. She wasn't planning on making any new friends this year. She didn't have time for that, not between desperately trying to pass her classes and taking care of her sister. For now, she kept her head down and ignored anyone who tried to slide into her life.

She didn't meet that guy again until last period, in Mr Houston's class. He approached her again and spent the whole lesson by her side, with Lex silently planning the best way to murder him.

"Why are you talking to me?" she finally asked him, when Mr Houston set them off on a task.

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"I don't _know_ you," she said. "We don't know each other."

"Oh. Well-" He reached out a hand. "I'm Ethan Green."

She rolled her eyes. "Knowing your name doesn't mean that I know you."

"How are you supposed to get to know me if we don't talk, then?"

Lex groaned. "Is it so hard to understand that I don't really want to talk to anybody?"

Ethan hummed. "You weren't here last year, were you?"

She shook her head. "Obviously not."

"Did you just transfer here?" Ethan asked.

"No." She sighed. "Well, not really. I didn't come in last year, but I was here the year before that."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions that really aren't any of your business." 

"I'm just curious," he defended. "You seem like a nice enough person." 

Lex laughed. 

"What's funny about that?" 

She sighed. "I think literally everybody else in here would disagree with that." 

The bell rang. 

Lex smirked. "Well, I'd say it's been nice, but it really hasn't." She grabbed her bag again and began to walk out, but Ethan still ran to catch up with her. 

"Do I get a name yet?" 

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' and turning the corner. Ethan seemed to stop following her after that, and she let out a sigh of relief. 

One day of school done. One day closer to California. 


End file.
